saiyan_planetfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyan Planet League
The Saiyan Planet League '''(SPL) 'is a wrestling league founded by business extraordinaire Napster after the collapse of the WWE. The league itself comprises of house shows every Monday and Tuesday, coupled with Pay-Per-Views at the end of every month. The league boasts about it's substantial broadcast rating and is one of the greatest promotions of it's time, essentially picking up the pieces left over by the WWE. Founding ''"Uwot dash?" - Napster During a quiet day on the Discord chat. Napster decided to spark things up by challenging Rainbow Dash to a fight. This quickly got out of hand as the two were transported to a wrestling ring which housed thousands of cheering fans. The two duked it out and eventually Napster one with a final suplex into the ring, which had been set on fire. It was at this surprising victory, Napster decided to make an entire league based off of the one fight. This would eventually evolve into the national treasure it is today. The first unveiling of the new league resolved in a 6 man match where the newly debuted Kurt Dashngle was set on fire by the 1998 rendition of Kane who stormed into the ring suddenly. This was then met with a boasting Finn Balor who managed to kill Kane with a pile-driver move. Eventually the entire arena would begin floating in the air and most of the crowd had disappeared. Stone Cold Steve Austin then made his debut as the texas rattlesnake was crushed by the arena's set. This would set the boundary for what the Saiyan Planet league has become today...A clusterfuck. House Shows Monday Night CRUNCH The Heavy Entertainment Show Pay-Per-Views January - Rambunctious Rumble March - Saiyan Mania April - The Purge May - Invasion June - Napster.Co Stash July - The Cow Chop August - Palmtree Panic Championships The very first SPL championship belt of the company began with the addition of the SPL (Then known as simply SP) Championship, introduced in 2016, it's first champion; Varon went on to hold the title for 62 weeks. Since then, a plethora of championships have been introduced, including the Women's world championship and the SPL Cow Chop title, aptly dedicated to Napster's favorite YouTube channel Cow Chop Production Not much effort is put into producing an episode of the Saiyan Planet league, mostly all it takes is for Napster to be in the mood for a wrestling match. Currently, each time a match starts, the challengers are either unaware this match is happening or are already in the ring at a moment's notice. The stadiums that have held Saiyan Planet league matches have usually been the most famous ones. The O2 arena in London, England for example has held many fights. Other stadiums include Madison Square Garden, which is currently floating in the air due to unforeseen circumstances regarding the Universe Heavyweight Championship title match, and finally; Wembley stadium, which held Napster and Mankind, both fighting for supremacy in order to get a place in the championship scramble. The Saiyan Planet league's broadcasting schedule can change at a moments notice. Usually each broadcast has 1 or 2 matches which can last however long depending on Napster's boredom, the broadcasts can be watched by a varying amount of people, from 2, to 2,000,000 can enjoy the matches while they last. The current theme for Saiyan Planet wrestling is "The Heavy Entertainment Show" by Robbie Williams, this has been the theme for the entire duration of the Saiyan Planet league so far and no interest to change it has come internally. It's just that fucking good mate. This was chosen ultimately due to it's bombastic and grand nature, representative of the product it is used for. Inbred King's Title run Possibly one of the most important title runs in history, lasting over 3 years, Inbred king won the SPL world title from Broken Sky upon being sent by Delicross due to concerns with her younger brother's attitude. Inbred king used this opportunity to nab title gold and hold his place at the top for a whopping 1018 days, being undefeated for years at a time. Memorable Storylines The Invasion On the May 28th 2019 edition of SPL Pay-Per-View 'Invasion', the Saiyan Planet League was taken over by a host of different characters from other franchises and universes, these included but weren't limited to Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith from the Adult Swim cartoon; 'Rick and Morty' as well as Mettaton from the video game 'Undertale'. From then on these and many other individuals wreaked havoc across the SPL calendar including house shows and Pay-Per-Views. The Kings debut The Raw is War Timelines Broken Sky Lerner During his run at the company, Sky Lerner was tasked with the goal of jobbing to nearly all and ever wrestler on the roster to gain a significant push, his arguably more successful at the time sister; Delicross stating that he was in "midcard hell" during the early days of his career. As Sky missed title opportunity after title opportunity, he began to resent those who went above and beyond him, especially his sister who, at the time, was getting titles upon titles from her competitors. Eventually Sky lost his first title opportunity against Drew Stauft, which then made him snap and begin to act differently. Sporting new gear and a new lease on the competitors, eventually he would even begin to speak differently, this would lead to a complete mental breakdown during mid 2017 where sky would evidently snap at former SPL superstar Brett Keane, shouting his now infamous ''DEFEAT ''chant at him over and over before pummeling him to the ground. Upon this break-down during mid-July, Sky would go on a rampage across the SPL roster, hunting down and (in his own words) rendering these people OBSOLETE from his supposed circle of wrestlers, one by one he would gain momentum from his now reformed ability in the ring, so much so that the current General Manager of SPL; Napster, had sparking concern over the crazed athlete who was destroying his stock. This was when he sent some of his best men to go after Broken Sky, who began issuing challenges to the more powerful members of the roster. World title winners, legends in their own right, he believed he was above them all and that there shall be no more ''DEFEAT ''in his circle. After the likes of Drew, Varon and even Napster himself couldnt take down Broken Sky, Delicross was "left with no choice but to bring in the big king". This was of course hinting at the return of the fabled Inbred King, who at this point, had been absent from the roster for some time. This was where Sky met his harrowing defeat, tapping out to the inbred king's choke hold in mere minutes after the bell had rung, although some had thought this would end Sky's rampage across SPL, they were far mistaken, In fact it only fueled Sky and his hatred for bitter defeat. In his desperation for victory gold, he began to target weaker members of the roster, knowing this was assured a victory regardless of motive, countless jobbers like he once was were rendered OBSOLETE. Delicross knew this wasnt something that could be washed away with one bitter defeat Inbred King's Title Run Possibly one of the most important title runs in history, lasting over 3 years, Inbred king won the SPL world title from Broken Sky upon being sent by Delicross due to concerns with her younger brother's attitude. Inbred king used this opportunity to nab title gold and hold his place at the top for a whopping 1018 days, being undefeated for years at a time. Historical episodes Wrestlers SPL currently resides over some of the top superstars in the wrestling business, housing many different and diverse characters that can make house shows an enjoyable venture, although their gimmicks and characteristics can change dramatically across time due to story progression, every single superstar is memorable and will steal the show in their own way. Current Superstars * Adrian Wright * Akane * Aleksander Balousek * Alexis * Amelia * Bear * Billy Bolek * Bison * Bombshell * Brayden Barnes * Brett Keane * Callum Keeley * Callum Scoulding * Danger Nicole * Delicross * Drew * Eddie Douglas * Fransisco Emerson * Guilermo Santos * Halie Ogrady * Inbred King * Jack Dibden * Jan Palusinski * Jennie * King Bing Bing * Koshima * Los Luchadoras * Melissa Drew * Nappa * Psycho Shane * Raiden * Rhys Llewelyn * The Saint * Samuel Brown * Satoru * Scorpion * Sean White * Sebastian * Selina * Shadofang * Sky * Spectacular Sergio * Sunshine * Tammy Santos * Todd Andrew * Travis Wheeler * Travis Williams * Troy Cassidy * The Unpredictable * Varon * Vivacious * The Voice * Vons * The Warden Current Tag Teams Category:WWE Category:Memes saga Category:Meme Saga Category:Rp Category:SPL